Love At First Sight?
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Jake Ryan is starting his freshman year and has lots of crazed and star struck fans. Including Miley? What if Miley was Jake’s big fan instead of Lilly? And Lilly isn’t the interested one? Why?
1. The Unusual Fan

**A/N **Yeah I know this chapter isn't very long, but it's just the first chapter. Just to give you the idea of what it's gonna be about. So all the other chapters will of course be longer. (At least I'll try.)

So now I give you another new story:

**Love At First Sight? But I'm Just A Fan**

**

* * *

**

**The Unusual Fan**

Miley's POV

I can't believe it! It's my first day of high school and I get to start it with him. Him. Jake Ryan. He's actually going to be in my first class.

I ran up to Lilly at her locker just before class.

"Lilly! Have you seen him yet?" uh oh, she clutched onto her locker door from almost falling- I scared her.

"Whoa! Gosh Miley, calm down." then she regained her balance and pulled herself up by the door for support.

"Oh sorry, anyway is he here yet?" I ignored her fright and moved on; I was a little over excited.

"Nope, haven't seen him." She replied looking annoyed. "Anyway you would know though because you'd hear screaming girls and he'd be surrounded by a mob." Lilly said with a bored tone while getting books out of her locker.

"Oh yeah that's true. Why aren't you excited anyway?"

"Well why are you excited? I mean you are a star too, so wouldn't you get to meet him anyway?"

"Hey it's not that simple, I can't just call up whoever I feel like meeting. Besides he's been really busy filming his TV show anyway."

"Yeah that's true. But I still don't see why it's that big of a deal."

"Lilly it's a TV show. He's a TV star. Doesn't that make you the least bit interested?"

"Ok I have to admit he is cute. But have you even watched the show?"

"Well…no, but I've been to busy with Hannah things lately. So I've only seen him in commercials. But still, what's the big deal? Is there something wrong with the show?"

"Yeah, him. He's not that good of an actor. And come one, _Zombie High_? That's a really weird name and a stupid plot for a show anyway."

"I never miss that show, it's so cool." Oliver suddenly came up to us in the middle of our conversation. "All the action and-"

"What action Oliver? All Jake does, is pretend to fight with zombies and throw them back into the under world."

"You always have to ruin things for me." he shook his head at her sarcastically.

"Anyway Miley, doesn't that sound like a stupid show to you? Miley?"

I faintly heard Lilly say may name and then I yelled back to her that I was down at the end of the hall. I don't know if she heard me, but I didn't care. Just after she asked me a question I heard screaming and ran in the direction it was coming from. When I turned the corner of the hall, I found the source of squeals and screams. It was in the clearing of the food court. A large group of girls were huddled up together and in the middle of their circle was Jake Ryan. I figured I had no chance at him if I joined all of the fans too. So I just leaned up against some lockers and watched as he signed some autographs.

I was so distracted I forgot I was right next to my own locker. So I figured I should probably get the books out that I need for my first class.

Just before I turned around I heard the bell for class ring. Lots of sighs and groans came from the group of girls. Then they all left Jakes side and walked in different directions for their classes. Wow, finally he got some freedom. I'm sure glad my secret 'aint out.

Wait a minute, now this means I'm late for class. Well maybe I can walk with him and get a good excuse. He hadn't noticed me yet, but still my eyes widened with excitement and nervousness at the same time when I realized that it was just the two of us in the room.

He was looking down at a piece of paper, most likely his schedule, then folded it up and put it in his pocket. As he did that I quickly turned around and started opening my locker. Then I heard him walking towards me. Towards me? Why would he be interested in me?

After I got my locker open I wanted to see where he was going. So I shut my locker part way and turned to my right, then I saw him standing right next to me and opening his locker. His locker was right next to mine! I couldn't believe it.

"H-hey Jake." I said quietly with a big smile. I could tell he was trying to concentrate on his locker combo and lock, in order to get it open.

"Oh uh, hi." He said without looking at me, but focusing on turning the lock around and back again. He wasn't successful.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks I think I got it." he said without looking at me and still focusing on the lock. He twisted it back and forth a few more times while also glancing back down at his paper with his schedule and locker combo on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's really ok, I…" he tried another twist again and failed. "Alright fine go ahead. You try it." he said with frustration. Then he took a step back from his locker with a look of annoyance; probably because he didn't want any help, but had to have it. And then he handed me his piece of paper. As he handed it to me he finally looked at me. "H-hey I'm uh…I'm Jake Ryan."

Wow, deep eye contact for several seconds! He even fumbled his words. It looks like he might actually like me.

"Yeah I know." I giggled a little at his introduction. "And I'm Miley, Miley Stewart."

He extended his hand for a friendly, welcoming handshake. Of course this was the classic hi-how-are-you, briefest body contact, for when people first meet. I've always hated it and forever will. Especially since I'm meeting Jake Ryan. So I wanted more then that right now. But I contained myself and took the handshake.

When my hand was in his, he put his other hand on mine. So now he was holding my one hand with both his hands. Apparently he wanted more too, but didn't want to seem too forward about it. We also kept each others eye contact.

"I'm Jake, Jake Ryan." he said to me again.

Oh my gosh he's nervous! He's nervous around me. I cannot believe it, this is crazy! Even though I felt his hands begin to sweat, I didn't let my hand go from his grasp.

"Yeah thanks Jake you said that already." I just smiled at him as he blushed away. Then took his hands off mine from embarrassment. Dang it!

"Oh uh…right, yeah…" he faked a couch and wanted to move on from this awkward silence. I didn't find it awkward, but I would be embarrassed out of my mind, if I were in his position. "So how about that locker combo? Can you still help me?" he asked and smiled at me.

It was a small smile, a different smile. Not his usual flashy grins for the cameras. I loved those too, but this one was different for some reason. It just made him look…normal to me. I really like it and never want it to go away. But it was just a quick one, so it had too. But I knew I could make him do it again sometime.

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Then I looked down at the numbers on the paper once again to memorize them. After I did that, I put my hand up to the lock, twisted it back and forth and it clicked open.

"Sweet, thanks a lot." He smiled

"Your welcome. Oh and did you see how I did it? Do you think you can do it again?"

"Yeah I watched, so don't worry I'll be fine next time." Jake said then began unloading stuff from his backpack into his locker.

"So uh, what's your schedule like?"

"Oh just go ahead and look." He pointed back at the piece of paper I was still holding.

"Ok thanks."

His first class was with me of course. The next few weren't with me, but then he had the same lunch as me and Lilly; uh oh, I wonder how she would feel about that. And the rest of the schedule was classes with me. Once again I couldn't believe it; this was too good to be true.

"So uh, am I in any of your classes?" he asked. I realized he was finished arranging his locker and had moved around next to me, to look at his schedule.

Then I spoke really fast from excitement. "Yes! You've got my first class, the second two aren't with me, but you do have lunch with me and then all of the classes after that we'll be together!" I squealed and then blushed as I realized what I had just said. "Uh, I mean we'll be in the same room together. W-we don't have to sit together or anything, you know. But we just have the same class and all-"

"Yeah, yeah its ok I get it." he chuckled at my embarrassment and tried to end it thank goodness.

"Ok great." There was a few seconds of silence, then I realized the time. "Oh my gosh Jake, we're like ten minutes late for class! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry I'm sure I can get us out of it. I mean I am Jake Ryan after all." He then smiled his classic smile. It was really cute. But ever since I saw that little regular one, now I miss it more and have to see it again. "Ok how about 'we got lost?'" he suggested.

"Hello, I'm with you; I can show you where our class is. So no teacher will buy the lost excuse." Wow, why is it so easy to talk to him? Well anyway, I like this feeling.

"Hmm…alright then maybe you could fake a sprained ankle? No it would make you look bad. Although it would make me look good if I carried you, not that I need to look any better." He smiled then continued to mumble more to himself then to me. "Ok maybe a forged nurse's note? No, now that would make me look bad...or we could…"

Then he went on thinking out loud for another minute. I didn't know he talked to himself. This was just really weird and annoying.

I decided to intervene and stop him now because he was becoming increasingly annoying. "Uhg! Jake, with ideas like these we might as well just walk right in and think of something on the spot." I suggested sarcastically.

"Miley, that's brilliant!" he beamed.

"Uh yeah, sure whatever. I guess we could try it. But I was only kidding you know?"

But he just ignored me and apparently wanted to do it. So he picked up his backpack, grabbed my hand and took a few steps down the hall. After that he stopped and let go of my hand and turned around to talk to me again.

"Oh um, sorry, maybe you should lead the way." He was full on blushing now.

"Good idea." I smirked at him.

But then I took his hand back again and lead the same direction as he was walking. I glanced quickly behind my shoulder. He smiled back at me; that same smile I wanted to see again and again.

Once we arrived at the classroom door I saw Mr. Corelli's name on it. Thank goodness he was my teacher. He was a big fan of Jake's.

"Great, it's Mr. Corelli. Jake he's a big fan of yours so don't worry, I think you'll do great." I smiled then we both walked through the door.

**A/N** Ok, so like I said before, this was short just to give you a bit of a 'preview' or whatever, just to see if you all like this idea. So let me know if it's any good in your reviews and then I'll post more up!


	2. She Knew Him Before?

**She Knew Him Before?**

Miley's POV

"Great, it's Mr. Corelli. Jake he's a big fan of yours so don't worry, I think you'll do great." I smiled then we both walked through the door.

When we walked in, Mr. Corelli was looking down at some papers on his desk. Jake cleared his throat to break the silence.

Once the whole class heard Jake's voice, it sounded like they all took one quiet intake of breath in unison. I found it rather funny, but suppressed a grin. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry we're late. But it's just that we-" Jake started to say, but was cut off.

"D-d-dude dude, you rock!" Mr. Corelli said the moment he heard him. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll let this one slide." He said as he ran up to me and Jake. "So where would you like to sit? We've got a few seats left on the side over here."

I looked at the side of the room. The two seats that were left were behind Lilly. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to her notes. I sat behind her and Jake sat behind me. I could not wait to tell Lilly how this day was going so far.

I tried to see Jake in between classes, but couldn't because he was being mauled by fans everywhere he went. But then I was able to get a good view of him at lunch.

When I saw him, he was alone except for a man standing next to him. The guy was tall, wearing a suit and had a Bluetooth phone on his ear. He was talking on it as they walked and would sometimes turn to Jake and talk to him.

I was sitting with Lilly and Oliver at lunch and saw Jake from a far distance. He was walking to his locker, which was right next to mine. I still couldn't believe it. He went up to it, opened it to put his books away, and then got out his lunch.

A few minutes ago I told Lilly and Oliver all about my experience I had with Jake before class. Lilly told me that she's happy that I'm happy, but that still means that she just doesn't like Jake. I just don't get it.

I watched Jake as he walked into the lunch area, to look for a place to eat. But he hadn't even taken a second thought about it, because he kept on walking like he knew where he wanted to go and he did. He was looking right at me.

Once he stopped at my table he looked up at the guy he was with. The guy nodded down at him and so Jake sat down. Then the man went back to muttering on his Bluetooth phone. Everyone around us was looking at us; apparently very envious.

"Sorry about that, that's my bodyguard. I kinda have to check with him about everything I do around here. It gets annoying sometimes, but it's better then being surrounded by fans all the time." Jake said and started getting out his lunch. Then he noticed Lilly and Oliver there too. "Oh sorry, can I sit with you guys?" he asked while looking at Lilly. "Miley's kinda the only person I know. I met her befor-"

"Yeah I know, she told us a minute ago." Lilly suddenly interrupted him. "I'm done now though, so uh go ahead and sit...Jake" she said a little coldly, and then got up from the bench. "I'll see you next class Miles."

She gave me a small wave, and then walked out of the room and in the direction of the library. It was a little unlike her to study, except for times like these; when she was in a bad mood. We still another 20 minutes until class started. What is her deal with this guy? And she wasn't even half way finished eating. That is not like her.

I turned from Lilly back to Jake. He was watching her walk away and he looked slightly shocked. He can't be that sensitive can he?

"Uh Jake, you ok?" I asked

"Oh yeah, sorry it's just…well did I upset your friend?"

Oh no, how do I answer this? "No sorry, that was Lilly. She's just not really a big fan of yours Jake."

"Yeah I know."

I heard him mumble something barely audible. I couldn't make it out. "What was that?"

"Oh I um…yeah I know, I mean I could tell by the way she acted, sort of." He then grunted quickly and looked down at his lunch.

From what I could tell, it sort of look like he acted that out; not much like he meant what he was saying. But I went with it anyway.

"Yeah I guess it's not that hard to miss. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about it, it's no problem."

-------------

Throughout the rest of the lunch period, Jake told Oliver all about what happens behind sets of _Zombie High_. Oliver was fascinated and he had a lot of questions. I was still so excited to be with Jake and thought it was funny how everyone could look at us that long from their tables.

Once the warning bell rang I said bye to Oliver. Then Jake and I walked to our lockers, along with his bodyguard, who was still talking on the phone.

Jake watched me as I took some books out of my locker. "So Jake how were your other classes?"

I turned to him when I was finished. He hadn't opened his locker yet.

"Oh they were fine. A little boring, but still it was fun to try something new for a change."

Wow he's really easy going. "Aren't you going to open your locker?"

"Actually I kinda forgot how you did it. Could you show me again?" he blushed a bit.

"But you-" I stopped in mid-sentence. A sudden thought came to mind. He was doing this on purpose; he really does like me! Why would he lie about not being able to open his locker? There is no way I'm going to tell him I saw him. I'm definitely going to do this. "I mean sure, no problem." I smirked then closed my locker and slid in front of his.

I could feel him standing right behind me, our bodys almost touching. I put my fingers on the lock; he put his hand on mine. Wow, bold. I tried not to breathe heavily, but I couldn't help it. Then my hand began sweating a little.

"O-ok, first you start at zero, and then you turn to your first number."

As I made the movements, Jake moved his fingers with mine.

"Oh, so you memorized my locker combo did you? Are you going to get into it anytime you want then?" he said quietly into my ear.

"Of course not silly." I giggled

Then I turned around to look at him. Our faces were just inches apart. I could feel myself blushing like crazy right now. A few seconds after I realized how close we were, I took a step back. This was too sudden for me. Once I stepped away I saw disappointment in his eyes. Oh great, I hope I didn't blow my chance. That is if I even had one with him.

"Jake I-"

Then I stopped- I was saved by the bell. I walked quickly to class and Jake followed close behind me. His bodyguard had stood outside the door throughout the entire class period.

I had to stop at my locker in between this next class and so did Jake. I wanted to talk to him and I could tell he wanted to talk too. But somehow I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

He's Jake Ryan! Why don't I feel like talking to him now?

_You turned him down, so you don't think you have a chance with him anymore_

I didn't have a chance before. I'm just a fan

_Oh yeah? Then why does he like you so much?_

I know, I can tell he does, but why would he? I'm just a fan. Why would he like fans?

_Because he probably thought you were different from the others. But apparently not now since you turned him down_

Oh what the hell do you know anyway?

"Hey Jake." I decided to talk to him at our lockers. Maybe I should listen to that annoying voice and just talk with him.

"Miley?" he turned to me and his face brightened up.

"Listen Jake, about earlier today, I'm sorry-"

"No its ok you don't need to apologize. I was being too forward so, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Jake, that's ok." I smiled

I looked over at his bodyguard. He had his back facing us and was making sure nobody else interrupted us. Jake noticed my concern and spoke up.

"Don't worry about him; he never listens in on purpose. He doesn't say much, so he won't interfere."

"Cool, thanks. So anyway I also wanted to ask you something. Do you know-?"

Yet the bell had to ring again! But this time it wasn't to my advantage.

"Sorry, could you hold that thought? I think we'd better get to class." he said then started walking away. I followed him and then I talked as we walked. I had to know the answer.

"Listen Jake, do you already know Lilly? 'Cause it kinda seems like it."

Jake stopped as we approached the door to our classroom; we had another minute before the final bell. He sighed heavily before answering me.

"Actually yeah….yeah I do. But I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"What?! I can't believe she didn't tell me. Wait how long have you known her? Do you know why she's so mad at you all the time?"

"Miley! I just said I don't want to talk about this right now ok?" he said with a final note then stormed into the classroom. Wow, I've never seen him get angry like that before.

**A/N** Well I hope you all are liking this new one. Please review!


	3. Forgetting and Remembering

**A/N** Sorry about not updating, but I will try and keep it up. Thanks for all your reviews on my first chapter, they are great! And I'd like to get at least eight reviews a chapter, and then I'll keep updating faster. (writing in italics is a memory btw)

**Forgetting and Remembering**

Miley's POV

"Miley! I just said I don't want to talk about this right now ok?" he said with a final note then stormed into the classroom. Wow, I've never seen him get angry like that before.

Lilly was sitting in the back of the room by the door. Jake took a seat next to her, it was one of the only ones left. I sat down in the last seat, which was on the other side of Lilly. Her arms were crossed on her desk and she was resting her head on them, looking in my direction. Once I sat down, she glared at me and then buried her face in between her arms. Apparently she had heard our small conversation and wasn't too happy that I had found out about her and Jake. Because now she knew of course, that I would be persistent and ask more questions. I thought about not doing it for a moment, and then still thought I should. This was really something worth looking into.

-------------

When the bell, for the end of class was about to ring, I saw Lilly already getting her backpack set on her shoulder and ready to dart out of the room. I was quicker though, so I'm sure I could catch her. And I was right.

Just as she slipped through the doorway I did at the same time. And so I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside to the end of the hallway.

"Lilly, we need to talk."

"Fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I already knew him."

"It's alright, but for not telling me I'm sure it must have been something serious. Jake told me he didn't want to talk about it yet. But would you mind filling me in? Don't you think you at least owe me that much?"

"Yeah you're right I do. I shouldn't have kept this from you, I'm sorry." She sighed. "How about we go to the beach after school?"

"After school? Wow it must be a long story."

"Sort of, yeah." She shrugged.

"Alright, well thanks Lilly. And I guess I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

Then Lilly and I walked our separate ways for the last few classes of the day.

When school was out, I waited at the front doors for Lilly. While I was waiting I saw Jake pass by and ask if I was busy. I told him I already had plans but I would call him. I regretted turning him down again, but I still wanted to hear what Lilly had to say.

Then a minute later, Oliver saw me as he was walking out and came over to me. He told me he couldn't do anything this afternoon because he had a lot of homework.

"So why are you telling me?" I asked him.

"Well just incase you wanted to go to the beach like you usually do. But today I can't because of homework, so bye." Then he tried to walk off quickly, but I grabbed him by his backpack.

"Hold up ya doughnut. It's just the first day, how can you have a lot of homework already? Teachers never give much for another couple days."

"Well I've just got…other…work." He said nervously, and then he glanced over my shoulder. I looked back too and saw Lilly walking towards us. "Ok, so bye." This time I let him go. I was still confused, but not completely; now knowing that this might have something to do with Lilly. Still I also let him go because Lilly was here now.

"Ok let's go." She said and we walked to the beach.

We sat down in a comfortable spot in the sand and faced the ocean. We were just a little ways down from Rico's and out of earshot.

"Alright, so what's up?" I asked Lilly to get her started.

She stared out at the ocean for another minute, deep in thought, and then spoke up.

"Well we went to the same elementary school together. Just for the 6th grade year that is. I met him on the first day. This was before he became famous..."

**Flashback- Lilly's POV**

_I was walking into the school doors. It was so exciting to almost be finished with elementary school. Even though I still had a whole school year ahead of me, it was the last year. It just still felt good to go through; knowing that everything I would be doing this year was going to be for the last time._

_Now just as I sat down in my seat for class, I saw someone new walk into the room. I guess this year wouldn't be full of lasts, because here comes a first._

_This new boy was so fine! And the only empty desk left in the room was next to mine. Once he sat next to me he looked over and gave me a quick smile. Wow, that is a heart melting smile. I swear he could be on TV for that someday._

_-------------_

_Throughout the rest of the school year we became friends. Not close friends, but just friends. I mostly just knew his name, a little bit about him and where he lived. It was only a few blocks from my house._

_When the first day of the last week of school came, all the 6__th__ graders were extremely excited._

_At recess, I was sitting on one of the steps that entered the school building. This year it became just a bore to me. I mean sure I liked to skate board, but it wasn't allowed in school, so I could only show off moves without my board. So now I was just watching the other kids play. Apparently a few other kids in the 6__th__ grade felt the same. They were just standing around, or leaning against walls of the building and talking with each other._

_One group was standing near me, so I could hear part of their conversation. But it was mostly my friend Oliver talking._

_Oliver and I have been friends since pre-school. He was just a friend. Some people always thought he was my boyfriend since we hung out so much. But we have always been just friends and we both felt the same way about it._

_I couldn't help but giggle to myself at what he was telling the group. He was talking about how lame they were for thinking recess was boring._

"_I mean, come on you guys this is so cool. We'll only get lunch breaks in middle school. So enjoy it while you can." He tried to act cool._

_I faintly heard him, and then he ran off to try the slide that was too small for him. Yep, that was the typical doughnut Oliver._

"_What's so funny?" a voice came from behind me. It was Jake; he sat beside me on the steps. He had obviously heard me giggling._

"_Oh, hey Jake. I was just laughing at Oliver. He is still trying to convince people to enjoy recess as much as they can. I really don't get him sometimes."_

"_Yeah he is a little weird. So listen, I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me on Saturday. You know, just to kick off the summer a bit?"_

"_Uh…yeah sure, that would be fun. Wait, this isn't a date is it? Is anyone else coming?"_

"_No I was just thinking you and me. Well if that's ok with you that is. Just as friends you know."_

"_Yep, that's fine." I smiled_

"_Great, well how about I meet you at the beach at 6:00 and we walk from there?"_

"_Sure, it's not that far."_

"_Awesome, I'll see you then." he gave me another one of his smiles then walked inside the building as the bell had just rang._

_I looked over at Oliver who was walking towards me. His head hung slightly and he looked sad. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to him._

"_Oliver, it's not the end of the world ok? You'll get over it. Hey I got it, how about we hang out at the beach everyday after school? Will that make up for it?" I suggested, then his face lit up._

"_Yes, Lilly that's a great idea. You're such a genius sometimes."_

"_Ok, thanks…I guess." Then Oliver ran inside to get to class._

_-------------_

_Once Friday came and the school day ended, the 6__th__ graders burst through the school doors; way to excited for freedom. I however, didn't want to get too caught up in the crowd so I waited behind a little. And at the back of the crowd was also Jake._

"_Hey Lilly, not too big on crowds huh?" he said loudly._

"_No not really." I replied as we continued to walk through the doorway now._

_Now that we were free from everyone else, we began walking home together. I would normally walk home with Oliver since his house was just across the street from mine, but his Mom wanted to pick him up today. So today Jake decided to walk with me._

"_Well here's my house. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jake asked._

"_Yep, see you later." I smiled, then turned and kept walking toward mine._

_When tomorrow evening finally came, I had ended up arriving five minutes early. So I sat down on a bar stool at Rico's. Then after a few minutes, I saw Jake walk up._

"_Hey Jake are you ready?"_

"_Yep, let's go."_

_Then we walked the few blocks to the movie theatre. We talked a bit about what middle school would be like. And then before we knew it we were at the theatre._

"_Do you like action movies? Oliver says he really liked that new one that just came out. Do you wanna see it?"_

"_You like actions? Sweet, let's go for it."_

_Wow, that's pretty cool that we have a little something in common now. Maybe there just might be something more._

_When we entered the theatre it was packed full. "Well, it is a new movie." I sighed._

"_Yeah, figures. Oh hey, let's go to that row." Jake said and pointed to show me._

_The back row was completely empty and the only empty place left. He walked quickly and pulled me on the way._

"_Sorry, but it's the only thing left." he shrugged as we sat down and he noticed me looking a bit upset._

"_No, it's really ok." Then I sat next to him._

_For a minute it felt a bit awkward to be sitting alone with him. Then a few minutes later I just thought I was acting this way for nothing; he's just a friend and there is no need to be nervous._

_The movie was great and we walked home talking about it the whole way. Jake walked me to my house and then walked to his from there._

_Even though it was the summer, we didn't hand out everyday, but only on the weekends. Then one day, Jake and I were hanging at Rico's just a few weeks before school started. We were drinking smoothies, and then Jake had something he wanted to tell me._

"_Listen Lilly, there's something kind of important I need to tell you." He started off nervously._

"_Well ok, anything wrong?"_

"_No not exactly, it's exciting really." But he wasn't showing excitement. "But first, let me tell you the bad news; I can't come to school this year. I'm gonna have to be home schooled." _

_Then he started sipping up his smoothie really fast while I soaked the information in. I paused for a second before responding to this._

"_Well…well that won't be so bad; I mean we'll still get to see each other. I know it's the beginning of middle school, but we will still get to see each other right? Wait a minute, why do you need to do this anyway?"_

"_Yeah that's the next part of what I'm going to say and this is the good news. Well for me, I'm real excited, although I don't know how you'll react so-"_

"_Jake just spit it out already!"_

"_Alright alright, sorry. Well, for the past month I've been auditioning for a part, in a new TV show that's going to air, just a few months after school starts. And, well….I got the part."_

"_You're gonna be on TV? That is so cool Jake!"_

"_Really? Thanks Lilly."_

"_Yeah, but why would you think that I wouldn't like the idea?" I questioned_

"_Well, we just won't see each other as much as you think; because I'm gonna have to be filming episodes practically everyday. But I will get some breaks occasionally."_

"_Oh, well that's fine. We can just meet up when you have a break. And you'll call and update me right?"_

"_Yeah of course, I'll email too. Oh and that's another thing, I won't be doing this in Malibu. It's going to be filmed in L.A."_

"_So, so that means…that means you're moving?!"_

"_Uh yeah, but Lilly I'll call you and tell you what's going on. I mean that's better then nothing right?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is. Well when do you leave?" I said quietly._

"_In about a week. Oh come on Lilly, please don't be like this; it'll all work out. I'm sure I can come visit sometime alright?"_

"_Yeah alright." I smiled._

_Then I gave him a friendly hug and we both went home, as we were finished with our drinks. Little did I know that this hug would be the last that I would ever share with him for a long time._

_Once the time came for Jake to leave, I hadn't heard from him for that whole week. He had been too busy packing, he hadn't had any time to talk to me or even say goodbye on his last day. I learned to get over it when middle school neared. Then I had to prepare for it and soon I had forgotten him. I had wanted to forget him because he never kept his promise; he never called me or kept in touch._

_-------------_

_Once middle school started, Oliver had gotten over his recess ordeal and moved on to something he found much more fascinating- lockers. He loved to walk up and down the hallways and watch everyone open their lockers. After much observing of lockers, he soon became popular under the name 'Locker Man'. Oliver would stroll around the hall ways in between classes; waiting for anyone who had a jammed locker. He knew just how to open them. If someone called out his name, he would walk up to the locker, bump it in certain spots and then it would pop right open._

_A few more months into the school year, something came up that I had wanted to put behind me- Jake Ryan._

_When I got home one day, I turned on the TV and saw him being interviewed about his upcoming TV show. Then when I got on the internet on my computer, there he was again with a picture of him smiling and a poster of his show being promoted next to his face. I was right; his smile did get him onto TV. And Zombie High? What kind of a title is that for a show? Sounds pretty shallow to me. The next morning when I got my newspaper, I saw his face once more. I saw that big flashy grin and several pages about him and his new show. This was just bugging the hell outta me now._

_I couldn't believe this jerk used to be my friend. Now he had gotten so caught up and lost in his new found fame, he was a totally different person. And still no calls or emails from him. But by now I didn't care anymore. After hearing all this stuff about him, I knew he's a completely different person and he's probably forgotten me by now, I'm sure._

**End of flashback**

Miley's POV

"Then about half way into the year was when you moved in. And now I guess we can jump up to where we are now. Jake's back and still isn't talking to me…"

Lilly's voice began to break. I noticed tears begin to well in her eyes, but she was refusing to let them fall.

"No Lilly its ok, don't cry. I'm sure he regrets it all."

She turned her head to the side; away from me and away from the ocean. But just before that I still saw her face; she had let the tears fall. Then I hugged her to comfort her, so she would stop. She wrapped her arms around me too.

"Lilly it's really ok. He once asked me if he upset you, so maybe he does care. Do you want me to go talk to him?" I asked still hugging her as she cried silently for a minute, and then she broke away.

She looked down at the sand and sniffed a few times and then looked up at me. "Actually I think I should go." She spoke with confidence. "I shouldn't just keep avoiding him. Can you come too, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Ok, thanks Miles." She smiled.

I got up, brushed some sand off my back, and then gave her my hand to help her up. Then we walked up a small hill, which headed to Rico's. Once we arrived there we saw Jake sitting at a stool, accompanied by his guard.

"Oh hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was just wondering if we could talk."

"About what?"

"Actually I want to talk to you…Lilly." he looked at her nervously.

**A/N** I know what you're thinking and NO, it is NOT going to be a LillyxJake! It is just a friendship. Then later there will be Jiley. Probably soon too…


	4. Making Up

**Making Up**

Miley's POV

"Actually I want to talk to you…Lilly." he looked at her nervously.

I saw Lilly look at me a little frightened, yet confident. Like she had told me earlier, she knew she shouldn't keep avoiding him. So she turned back to Jake and walked up to him.

"Wow Jake, it took you long enough." She said with a slight tone of harshness.

He didn't do anything about what she just said. He just took a deep breath.

"Listen Lilly I…" then he looked over at me. "Oh, Miley I just wanted to talk to Lilly if you don't mind."

"Look, I don't care how the hell you feel about this, but I told her everything. She's my best friend, so I thought she should know."

"Ok, that's fine." He said with a blank look. "Anyway Lilly I just want to tell you-"

"Oh gosh, are you seriously apologizing? You promised that you would call and even come visit me. What kind of a friend are you? I know we were just kids, but a promise still means a lot."

"Come on Lilly, it was a long time ago." Jake said

"I know, but you didn't bother to contact me in any way between those years. And still, it was a big promise, but no, you couldn't keep it because you just got too caught up in a hell of a lot of fame, fans and that little TV show of yours" She went on.

Then Lilly stormed away towards her house, now leaving me and Jake alone. There was a minute of awkward silence. Then Jake spoke.

"So uh…Lilly told you huh? Like how we met and everything?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah..." I said, and then walked over to sit down at the bar. Jake followed me. "Jake, why would you do that?"

"Ok Miley listen, and please believe me on this, it wasn't my fault. When I told her I had to move in a week and that I'd call her all the time, that's because I thought I could do it then. I thought I might even be able to come back and visit her."

"Well what happened then? Why couldn't you even call her?"

"Ok the thing is, after I landed this part, my parents got me an agent right? Well he's not as bad now, but back when I first started filming he wanted me completely focused. He was a little too strict about it. I tried to complain to my parents about him, but they actually agreed that my acting career could be in jeopardy if I don't focus hard enough. So I never got a spare moment to myself. It was just acting, filming, home schooling, and then more filming all day and everyday."

"Wow, that sounds like military school." I mumbled

"Yeah, pretty much. I just didn't have a second to myself. But then just before I was about to start high school, I finally realized I should be the one to call the shots on this. My agent wasn't happy at all when I said I wanted to go to a public school. But he let me anyway, because he knew I could still be sent in with a bodyguard."

"Well if you hate him so much, then why can't you just fire him?"

"I don't really have a say in that one either. My parents are the only ones who can do that. They do know how I feel about him and they think he's annoying too. But they also think we should still keep him around because of the jobs, signings and maybe even movies that he gets me."

"Why haven't you told Lilly this yet?"

"Well like you just saw, Lilly has been giving me the cold shoulder lately. Plus I've also been really busy with meetings and school. That's why I haven't had the chance to talk with her yet."

"I'll just call her over to my house and then you two can talk there."

I smiled, hopped off the stool and grabbed Jake's hand to pull him with me, but he didn't move.

"But I've got a meet-"

"Nope, no 'but's'! You two need too work things out, so you're coming with me.

I pulled on his hand again and this time he came with me.

During the few minute walk to my house, I called Lilly to come over. I decided to leave out the fact that Jake would be there too. He was annoyed, but got over it.

"Ok, she said she's leaving her house in a minute and…uh oh!" I stopped walking.

I suddenly realized I made a really stupid mistake and smacked myself in the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Jake was confused.

"Lilly's house is right there." I pointed to a few houses from where we were standing. "That was so stupid of me. We better run before she sees us Jake."

My house was only another block, so we started running.

"Don't worry…it's not much further…it's that one right there."

I pointed to the next house we came to.

Just before we walked in, I glanced back down the street. Lilly was just walking out of her front door.

Once we were in my house I shut the door, Jake and I walked over to sit on the couch, as we were both breathing heavily. I sat next to Jake, closed my eyes and lay my head back.

"That was a close one."

"Yep sorry about that, it totally slipped my mind."

"Did this slip too?" Jake asked.

"Did what?"

Then I opened my eyes. I suddenly realized that I hadn't leaned my head back on the couch, but on Jake's shoulder instead.

I shot up from the couch and felt myself blushing bright red.

"Jake I-I…I'm-"

Then I heard the door opening. I quickly turned around and saw Lilly. Once she saw Jake, she glared and then turned around to leave.

I put the matter of me and Jake out of my mind. Now I just thought of him and Lilly working things out. So I quickly ran and grabbed Lilly's arm before she walked out the door.

"Miley no, I don't want to talk to him. Why did you bring him here anyway?" she whispered loudly.

"Lilly could you please just let me explain." Jake asked her.

"Yeah Lilly, he's actually got some good reasons for not being able to contact you. So I really think you should hear him out."

She stood there for a few seconds, then rolled her eyes, slammed the door behind her and sat down on the big soft chair by the couch.

"Alright fine, I'm listening." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you. Ok well…

Jake just took a few minutes and went ahead and explained everything he had told me earlier.

"So I never had a spare moment. And Lilly you know I would never forget you.

"And you expect me to forgive you just like that?" she asked.

"Well I…like I said I didn't have much of a choice. I was way too busy. But now since I explained everything, I was kinda hoping you would forgive me." he said hopefully.

"Yeah well, I guess you have had it pretty hard. So I…I forgive you Jake. And I'm sorry for being so mean to you lately."

"Thank you so much Lilly, this really means a lot to me that we can be friends again. I mean, that's ok isn't it? Can we be friends?"

"Yeah of course it's ok."

They smiled at each other, then got up and gave each other a quick hug. Then Lilly looked at me curiously.

"What's the matter Miles?" she questioned.

It was then that I realized she was questioning the look on my face. I was glaring at their hug.

"Oh n-nothing, I just remembered a bunch of chores that my Dad gave me today."

Just then my Dad walked downstairs and into the kitchen and unfortunately heard what I said.

"What chores? You finished all your homework, so you don't have any today." He said, a bit confused that I would say that.

"Uhg! Daddy!" I said and fell back on the couch and squished a pillow into my face.

"What, do you want some?" he asked, completely clueless.

Then I lifted the pillow from my face and looked at Lilly and Jake, who were standing and towering over me.

"Miley, what's the truth?" Lilly asked a little sternly with her arms folded.

Jake just stood there looking confused.

"You know what? You two have made up and are great friends now, so you really don't have to worry about me." I said and started to push them toward the door. "Plus it's also getting late so you guys should-"

"I don't need to be home for another hour. Now what's up?"

I didn't want to explain now! But Lilly was really putting me on the spot. So I had no choice. I turned around to my Dad.

"Dad we'll be out on the deck for a minute." I said very unhappily

Then I walked out before he could say anything and shut the door after Lilly and Jake.

"Alright Lilly, you two are…" I took a deep breath. "…you two are just friends right?"

"Yeah of course. Why…" then she suddenly smirked at me. "No way, Miley you-"

I finally caved. "Yeah ok I…I like you…Jake. So that's why I was just wondering if you and Lilly are-"

"I really like you too Miley." Jake suddenly said and took my hands in his.

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah, couldn't you tell?" he chuckled.

"Well sort of, but I'm just a fan, so why would you?"

"Because you're nothing like those other fans. You actually want to know me. Everyone else just cares about my autographs, smiles, pictures and my TV show. But I've noticed you don't care about any of that other stuff right?"

"Nope, not much of the other stuff. Although you are kinda cute." I giggled and then couldn't believe I had just said that out loud.

Then Jake and Lilly laughed with me too, so I didn't feel too embarrassed.

"Well thanks for making me come and listen to Jake. And I'm sorry again Jake, for ignoring you." Lilly said

"Don't worry about it, it's understandable."

"Thanks, well I gotta get home for dinner. But I'll see you guys at school."

"Ok, bye Lilly." I said to her.

Then she walked off the deck and back to her house.

"Listen Miley, I gotta get home too, but I guess I'll see you at school."

"Alright, but Jake-" Did he already forget what we just told each other?

I guess not. Because just before he left he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned around and left.

It was satisfying. I could tell it was his way of telling me he didn't want to rush things. I'm sure he did it for me too. But I knew he wanted more then that and so did I. So tomorrow at school I'll show him that we both want more then just cheek action. I'll make it happen. If he won't make the first move then I will.

**A/N** Yeah I know it took awhile, but it's longer! That's gotta make up for it. Please Review...


	5. Is This Right?

**A/N** Sorry for the wait. Ok some of you may hate me, but this is how it's gonna go…

**Is This Right?**

Miley's POV

It was satisfying. I could tell it was his way of telling me he didn't want to rush things. I'm sure he did it for me too. But I knew he wanted more and so did I. So tomorrow at school I'll show him that we both want more then just cheek action. I'll make it happen. If he won't make the first move then I will.

The next day at school, I arrived early. As I waited at my locker, Jake walked up with his body guard. Several fans were following him, but kept their distance from the guard. It was rather funny by the looks on their faces. Looks of excitement and fear at the same time.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Miles. Thanks again for helping me and Lilly work things out yesterday."

"Sure, no problem. But another thing about yesterday, you know when you-"

"Miley I have got to tell you something!" Lilly just ran up to me and was very excited.

"But Lilly I was kind of-"

"It's ok, can we talk later?" Jake asked.

"Sure I'll see you later."

Then Jake turned and walked away to get an early start in class; followed by his bodyguard and some fans.

I turned to Lilly. "Yes Lilly?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Did I interrupt something? Sorry, anyway on my walk home yesterday I was walking a little slow. So then I saw a car drive past me with Jake. And he stopped to talk with me, then-"

Wow she's fast! I had to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are on full speed today girl! Did you put extra sugar in your cereal this morning?"

"Well no…maybe…ok fine I did. But this isn't about the sugar, this is about-"

There was the bell again. Saving you at the worst times and the best times.

"What? How can it ring now, it's too early. Oh well, can we talk in between the next class?"

"Sure, sounds great." Lilly said, still a little too hyped up.

Then we walked our separate ways for our first class of the day.

-------------

Once the first class got out, I went to my locker and got out books for my next class. I didn't see Jake anywhere by his locker, so I figured he had already got the books he needed before.

Then I decided to walk down the hall to Lilly's locker. The moment I arrived there she sped up to me in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, slow down there girl, you almost knocked me over."

"S-sorry." Then she opened her locker and began switching books for the next class we had together. After that, we went and sat down on a table in the little clearing which was usually used for lunch. "Alright as I was saying before, this isn't about my sugar rush, which is calming down by the way, this is about Jake." she said more calmly now.

"Jake? What about him?" I was confused now.

"Alright, Jake has a huge premiere coming up, for his newest season of _Zombie_ _High_. It's this Friday and he asked us if we could come. Isn't that great?"

I was really excited for a few seconds, until the words 'this Friday' kept repeating itself in the back of my mind. And next to those two words went two other words 'Hannah concert'. This Friday, Hannah concert. Dang!

"Lilly that's awesome. I would love to go, but I've got a concert." I mumbled.

Her face fell slightly. "Aw man, I totally forgot! Well that's fine I guess I'll just go if that's ok."

"Yeah that's totally fine with me, but what do you think I should tell Jake?" I pleaded for advice.

"…well how about…" She took a good moment to think. "…oh I got it, how about you say you didn't do your homework, so you've been loaded with chores from your Dad." She snapped her fingers proudly at the idea.

I pondered this for a moment. "Hmm…that's not a bad idea. I can't think of anything at the moment, so I'll go with that one. Thanks Lilly. And have fun at the premiere." I said just as the warning bell rang.

"Thanks Miles, I'll call you later." She said as we parted for our different classes.

-------------

Later that week, just before the premiere, I decided to let Lilly borrow a Hannah outfit to wear. A few hours before she had to leave, she looked through several.

"Oh this one is so cute; I think this is the one." Lilly said with glee as she held a small pink skirt it up to her. "Hey isn't this the one you wore to the concert with Mikayla?"

"Yep, oh and wear it with jeans. Or black pants will work too. And remember when you said I 'blew Mikayla off the stage'? Well I'd say part of it was the way I worked that outfit too." I said a bit cocky.

"Well I hope this grabs somebody's attention too." Lilly mumbled some barely audible words and still admired herself in the mirror.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh I just said I hope this fits me like it did on you."

"Uhu…" I didn't buy that much, but I'll let it go for now. "…but you know it will. We're the same size aren't we?"

"Yeah of course. Well thanks for the help Miles, I better get going." then she gathered up her things and we walked out of the Hannah closet. "Oh did you tell Jake yet?"

"Yep I called him yesterday and told him about all my chores. He sounded disappointed, but didn't act like it for long."

"Really? That's odd."

"Yeah I know. Well my concert starts soon too, but call me tonight and tell me all about the premiere."

"Definitely. See ya."

Then Lilly walked out my door and a few seconds later I heard the front door close.

I flopped on my bed feeling a little disappointed. Disappointed that I couldn't go, but still I would get to hear about it. But I was also feeling confused. Jake said we would talk in between classes or at lunch, but we still haven't. He hasn't even called me. Maybe that kiss on the cheek was just his way of telling me that we're really good friends. But he still said he liked me. Oh well, I give up for now. I've got a concert to get ready for.

So I got up, went to the Hannah closet and started searching for an outfit.

-------------

Lilly's POV

Riding in the limo was fun for some reason. Of course I had ridden in limos plenty with Miley. But it was different with Jake, since I had never been with him while he was actually doing his celebrity stuff.

Once we were about a block away from the building, I could already see camera lights flashing, probably on other celebrities. Jake noticed that I began to look nervous.

"Hey Lilly, you ok?" he asked then scooted a little closer to me and placed a hand on my leg.

I was not nervous from the cameras much, as I had experienced this before. But more about what would happen to Jake's reputation if anyone asked if we were dating.

"Well is there a side entrance or something? I wouldn't want anyone to think we're dating or anything you know?" I said a bit nervously.

"Oh yeah, of course. I actually filmed a few shows in this building a few weeks ago, so we can drive in the back."

Then Jake leaned up toward the driver, told him a few things and walked back over to sit next to me.

Then I noticed we drove right past the front entrance and began turning around near the back.

"Great thanks Jake." I smiled.

"No problem and thanks for pointing that out, I never would have thought of that. We probably would have been hit with a million questions and then lots of twisted stories."

He said all this as we got out of the limo and walked inside. We were followed by his bodyguard. Once we were inside, there was a hallway to walk down and a door at the end of the hallway. There was also a door on the left and on the right of the hallway.

"Alright, that is the entrance to the room for the premiere." Jake explained as he pointed to the door on the end. "Then after that we go into the theatre. Oh and remember when I said I filmed some episodes here? Well that was my dressing room." He pointed to a door on the left of the hallway and walked toward it. "Do you want to take a minute and look in the mirror to see how we both look?"

"Sounds good."

Just before we walked in, Jake's bodyguard said he would stand outside the door. He also said we only had a few minutes until the premiere started, so we better be quick.

"Ok, let's go." Jake said, then led the way through.

Once I walked in I saw only a small couch and a table.

"Oh great, they already cleaned the place out!" Jake said in frustration, then went and sat over on the little couch. I followed and sat next to him. "Sorry, well how about we just check out each other? I-I mean if we have something on our face or anything in our hair.

That's so funny, but why would he be nervous around me? "It's ok Jake, I know what you mean." I chuckled. "Ok, so how do I look?"

"Oh uh…amazing. Well you look great…I mean-"

"Ok thanks Jake I get it." I giggled at his blushing and becoming nervous at the simple question. Gosh he's still nervous?

"Alright what about me, anything on my face or anything?"

I looked him up and down. Wow. Hold up Lilly, he's just a friend. A really good friend, but still he's a friend. "Well your tux looks sharp; your hair's nice, except your shoes don't match." I tried to say with a straight face.

"What?" he looked down at his shoes. I laughed. Then he looked back up at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm only kidding. Oh wait you've got an eyelash on your cheek, hold on I'll get it."

I moved a bit closer to him and put my finger up to touch his cheek, but he moved back and turned his face to the side.

"W-wait careful, you might-"

I rolled my eyes at him "Jake don't be such a baby I'm not going to poke you in the eye. Now hold still."

I moved closer to him again. And this time I put my other hand on his other cheek to hold him still. Once I did this we locked eyes. It was for several seconds and I was soon lost in them. This moment was soon broken by a knock at the door.

"Jake are you ready? We gotta go." His bodyguard said in a deep, yet muffled voice, from behind the door.

We broke eye contact and I quickly reached for the eyelash again and brushed it off while Jake talked.

"Uh yeah we'll, we'll be right there." Jake tried to say loudly, but it came across in a small voice. Then he quickly stood up and looked down at me. "The uh, the show has probably started now. So we can just sneak into the back of the theatre without getting caught on camera."

"Ok, thanks Jake."

Jake then held out a hand to help me up. As I took it and stood up, wouldn't you know it, I tripped over my own foot! This caused me to stumble forward and hug him for balance.

"Gosh Jake, I am so sorry." I apologized as I was still clutching on to him. Dang he is strong to hold me up like this.

"Oh uh, no problem." then he lifted me up and moved me in front of him. "We better get going."

He walked to the door and I followed him.

Once we arrived at the theatre, Jake opened the door. When we walked in it was dark, but the room was slightly illuminated by the screen and lights on the floor. I was also very grateful at the way the set up was. It was the kind of theatre that you entered through the back. Now this way nobody would see us.

The very back row was the only row, completely empty. We quickly sat down and Jake's bodyguard sat a few seats away from us. I assumed it was for privacy. I couldn't think of what we would need it for though. I mean we would just be watching the show right?

"So how's this?" Jake whispered.

"This is great, thanks Jake." I whispered back.

A few minutes into the show, I leaned over to Jake and whispered to him about the show.

"Jake this is a great start for the new season! I can't wait to see the rest."

Even though it was dark, I felt him lean closer to me. "Thanks and you know, we've actually already filmed several episodes that have yet to be released for another few weeks. I've got them all at my house, you can come over anytime you want." He whispered into my ear.

"Uh yeah, sounds great." I tried to say in a final tone.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, then looked back at the screen. But I could still feel Jakes eyes on me and noticed that he hadn't moved away yet.

Is he coming onto me?

_Yeah, so what's the problem?_

We're just friends

_Hey, it happens. But again, what's the problem?_

I'm letting him because I actually like it

_And that's a problem because?_

Because Miley likes him and he-

_Technically they aren't even dating_

But still, what am I supposed to tell Miley?

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?_

Now that's just rude

_Hey, it's basically the truth. And I'm basically all of you, so what are you going to do about this?_

Alright then, screw the truth, I'm goin for it.

I turned away from the screen and looked back at Jake. I was right; he hadn't leaned away from me yet. So when I turned over to him we were face to face, inches away.

Then before I knew it Jake was closing that space, those few inches, and gently placed his lips on mine.

I had the sudden urge to pull away. But as soon as his lips were full on mine, I didn't want to do anything else but stay that way. So I kissed back. It was soft and soon I had my arms around the back of his neck.

Although this only lasted about a minute and then I broke away, because I was still unsure of something.

"J-Jake?" I whispered. Our faces were still just inches apart. "Something's wrong. I-I mean this feels right, but what about Miley? What about what you said to her? Is this right?"


	6. Pain of the Paparazzi

**A/N **Sorry for the delay, but thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you still like it…

**Pain of the Paparazzi**

Lilly's POV

"J-Jake?" I whispered. Our faces were still just inches apart. "Something's wrong. I-I mean this feels right, but what about Miley? What about what you said to her? Is this really right?"

Jake moved his face back and began to answer me.

"Oh…well yeah I meant it when I said I really like her. I really like her as a friend." he whispered back. "But I didn't-"

"Really mean it the way she probably thought?" I finished for him and looked down.

"Aw man, this is a disaster! And I was just too slow to recognize the signs. Gosh Lilly I'm sorry, what can I do now?" he whispered loudly.

"Well, I think maybe I should talk to her first." I tried to speak with confidence and reassurance to help Jake.

"Wow, thanks Lilly, I owe you one."

"Like what?" I smiled.

"Is this good?"

Then he leaned in again and gave me just a quick kiss this time.

"Yeah, I think that's good. But there might be more needed once I'm through talking to Miley; she might not take this too well."

Before we knew it the credits began to scroll up the screen.

"Hey I think we can slip out the door right now. The people that made the movie usually like to stay and see their name you know." Jake said then took my hand.

Once we were in the doorway, Jake looked back at everyone still focused on the screen. Then Jake looked at me and gave me another quick kiss. But that's when it happened- my worse nightmare.

A guy from the paparazzi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took the picture of us. I realized we were holding hands too. This looked really bad.

Then we walked all the way out the door and we were surrounded. We were in a half circle of paparazzi, already waiting for the rest of the celebrities to come out.

I instantly let go of Jake's hand, but there had already been flashes the moment we had run out of the theater. Then lots of people began scribbling notes on their notepads without even asking us questions first.

I couldn't blame them, as it was a natural thing to assume we were going out since we kissed.

Then before they could ask any questions, Jake's bodyguard quickly ran in front of us to cover up anymore pictures. Then Jake and I ran out behind him, through the back door and straight into the limo. We waited a minute until his bodyguard came and then we drove away.

Now I just groaned in my head at the thoughts of what articles were going to be printed and what rumors were going to be spread. Especially if Miley sees this first, that would be the last thing I need right now.

I could do what she did to me and collect all the newspapers on her block before she gets one. Although it does seem hard. But my names Lilly Truscott, nothing can ever be too hard for me. Come to think of it my name's Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend. Who told me the truth after she hid all those newspapers. So it would just be a waste of time. The one thing I know I should do first is make sure she doesn't see anything. I wouldn't want her to find out the hard way. So I'll get to her first thing in the morning.

I was deep in thought so much about what to do, we were at my house before I knew it.

"Oh, thanks Jake. Hey I'm sorry if I ruined your reputation or anything, because these people have already assumed stuff like-"

"No no, don't worry about it. But you know, we could really do this if you want. We don't have to cover anything up." Jake said just before I got out of the limo.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. But first thing in the morning I'm gonna go tell Miley. I don't want her to find us out by seeing a picture of us kissing on the front page of a magazine." I chuckled.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then."

"Ok, bye Jake." I said then scooted out of the car and into my house.

-------------

The next morning, just before the papers were delivered, I raced over to Miley's house. It was rather early and on a Saturday morning about 7am. I knew Miley would kill me for waking her up, but she was going to anyway.

I knew I could get inside because Mr. Stewart always woke up early for jogs on Saturday's. So when I walked up to the door, I walked inside and saw him sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Lilly, what are you doing up so early?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Well I uh…I just wanted to be here when Miley wakes up." Truscott is that the best you can come up with?!

"Oh ok, but you're actually a little late though, she came down for some breakfast a few minutes ago and now she's sitting out on the deck." He nodded behind him.

I looked out the window. Sure enough there she was sitting on the bench, still in her pj's and looking out at the ocean.

"Great, thanks Mr. S. I said quickly and ran over and out the door.

When Miley heard the door close she turned around to see me. Once she saw me she shot a quick glare. I was confused for a moment, and then noticed a magazine sitting on her lap. On the cover was a huge picture of Jake and me sharing the quick kiss, inside the theater doorway.

My eyes went wide and I looked back up at Miley, who was still glaring at me.

"Lilly, can you explain this?!" she asked as she held up the magazine and practically crushed it with one hand.

**A/N** I know it's really short, but I've been busy. Here it is anyway. Please review!


End file.
